Yakimochi no Kotae -another story-
[[Archivo:Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-13h10m48s178.png|thumb|300px|Yakimochi no Kotae -another story- Ilustrada por Yamako]]Yakimochi no Kotae -another story-'''(ヤキモチの答え-another story- / A Solution for Jealousy -another story-) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Saga Kokuhaku no Oto. Narra el punto de vista de Hayasaka Akari, quién a pesar de decir que no está interesada en el amor o cosas parecidas, no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa al suponer que Mochizuki Souta le confesará lo que siente. El 1 de junio de 2014 salió a la venta la novela basada en la canción. Escrita por Fujitani Touko e ilustrada por Yamako, puede comprarse en Amazon. Para el álbum "Boku ja dame desu ka?" se hizo una versión de la canción interpretada por la seiyuu de Akari: Asumi Kana. '''Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Shito y Gom (HoneyWorks) Ilustración y PV: Yamako (HoneyWorks) Guitarra: Nakanishi y Kaizoku Ou Piano: Wato *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji tomado de Karasutaa.com. *Traducción al español por Naruloid Ragnarok. Kanji= 気になる人の話なんて　関係ない話 でも興味はあるの　聞きたいし　ドキドキだし 理由なんてものは単純　不器用な人見知り病です 後ろから見てよう 恋に恋してたこともあったけど　好きな人なんて作れなくて 友達ばかりとはしゃいで　笑って誤魔化す独り身です（笑） いいの！これで 恋なんて　誰かがして　勝手にヤキモチ妬いて 恋が始まるおまじない　教えて　なんてバカみたい！ 「おはよう！寝癖ついてるよ」って　クラスの男の子 初めて声をかけられたから　驚いちゃったよ 毎日は少し退屈で　ミルクでパンダとシロクマは　夢を見てるよ もしも　好きな人が　出来たなら　手を繋いで帰りたいな 少し照れくさい夢なの　「わかってますよ」　独り言です いつかきっと ヤキモチをして　妬かれて　女の子はみんな持ってる そんな普通の気持ち　きっと　私にもあるんだよ 「話があります！今日放課後4時10分この教室で」 二度目の会話の彼の視線（め） 心臓鳴り止まないなんでなの？ 顔見れないよ もしもしね　告白なら　返事は・・・　なんて考えちゃうよ そんな事言われたらだって・・・ 気になっちゃいますよ |-| Romaji= ki ni naru hito no hanashi nante kankei nai hanashi demo kyoumi wa aru no kikitai shi dokidoki dashi riyuu nante mono wa tanjun bukiyou na hito mishiribyou desu ushiro kara mite you koi ni koishiteta koto mo atta kedo suki na hito nante tsukurenakute tomodachi bakari to hashaide waratte gomakasu hitorimi desu ii no! kore de koi nante dareka ga shite katte ni yakimochi yaite koi ga hajimaru omajinai oshiete nante baka mitai! “ohayou! neguse tsuiteru yo” tte Kurasu no otoko no ko hajimete koe wo kakerareta kara odoroichatta yo mainichi wa sukoshi taikutsu de Miruku de panda to shirokuma wa yume wo miteru yo moshi mo suki na hito ga dekita nara te wo tsunaide kaeritai na sukoshi terekusai yume na no “wakattemasu yo” hitorigoto desu itsuka kitto yakimochi wo shite yakarete onna no ko wa minna motteru sonna futsuu no kimochi kitto watashi ni mo arun da yo “hanashi ga arimasu! kyou houkago yoji juubun kono kyoushitsu de” nidome no kaiwa no kare no me shinzou nari yamanai nande na no? kao mirenai yo moshi moshi ne kokuhaku nara henji wa… nante kangaechau yo sonna koto iwaretara datte… ki ni nacchaimasu yo |-| Español= Una conversación acerca de quien te gusta?" No es algo así Pero actualmente estoy interesado así que quiero escuchar acerca de eso Se que mi corazón todo agitado La razón es muy simple Estoy afligido con esta timidez torpe solo voy a estar mirando desde atrás Pensé que seguramente he estado enamorado de la idea del amor Actualmente no he estado enamorado de nadie Solo me divierto con mis amigos Una "Bachlorette" que solo sonríe y esquiva la pregunta Esta totalmente bien... Enamorarse y esas cosas Cuando le pasa a alguien Naturalmente ese sentimiento de celos y envidia se eleva Enséñame el encanto que marcara al amor en movimiento Probablemente parezco un maniquí... Diciendo "Buenos días, tienes un poco del efecto almohada" Ese chico de la clase Fue la primera vez que me decía algo a mi Estuve totalmente en shock Con cada día siendo un poco aburrido Teniendo algo de leche, el panda y el oso blanco Ellos tuvieron un sueño Supongamos que un día empece a salir con alguien Seria bueno caminar mano a mano a casa... Es un sueño algo embarazoso "Lo se..." Solo hablando para mi misma Algún día,seguramente... Estando celosa Siendo hecho para sentirse de esa manera Todas las chicas experimentan cosas así Ese tipo de sentimientos totalmente normales Seguramente...los tendré yo también "Tengo algo que decirte!, hoy después de la escuela" "A las 4:10 PM en este salón, justo aquí" Echado un vistazo en mi durante solo nuestra segunda conversación Porque mi corazón no para de latir como loco? No puedo verlo! Tu sabes, solo suponiendo Si esto es una confesión Estoy totalmente atrapada pensado en lo que debería decir Si ese tipo de cosa es dicha... Ah... "Estoy muy nerviosa!" Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= Yakimochi no Kotae -another story- O1.png|Ilustración Oficial, por Yamako. |-| Productos= Yakimochi novel.jpg|Portada de la novela, Ilustrada por Yamako. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Yamako. *Ilustraciones Oficiales en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Canción con Novela